Survival
by vampire1234
Summary: Harry is the brother of the supposed boy who lived.Lily and James are still alive yet Harry still goes to the Dursleys. Will they be nice and treat Harry as there own or hate him? Will Harry be Edward's mate?Will Harry become a vampire? Will he help fight the war when the time comes or let them perish at the hands of Voldemort?Will the Cullens start a fight against the Volturi? R
1. Chapter 1

normal pov

Lily and James Potter were sitting in there cottage with there kids on that brisk October Halloween night. They were sitting there when the door burst off the hinges. "Lily take the kids and run."James yelled. Lily grabbed up Harry and Mark and ran them to their bedroom. She laid them down on there cot. She ran to the door slamming it shut and casting every locking charm she knew at the door. She started running around trying to find the portkey that would take him to Hogwarts.

When the door got blown off the hinges Lily ran infront of the kids. "Move aside pathetic girl and you will suffer less pain."Voldemort'said. "Please not my boys. Please not my boys." Lily begged. "Mover aside."Voldemort said. When Lily didn't move aside he pointed his wand at her. "Impendimenta." Voldemort said. Lily fell to the ground frozen and not being able to move. She watched in horror as Voldemort walked towards her baby's with his wand pointed at them.

"Which one should die first Mark or Harry."Voldemort asked Lily. She watched in silence as he pointed his wand between Harry and Mark. She was silently hoping,pleading that someone would come and save her babies from dieing at the hands of the dark lord. "How about Mark dies Kedavara." Voldemort said. What Voldemort didn't realize wasv that his wand was actually pointed at Harry not Mark.

As the killingn curse shot towards Harry a pure and large golden and white force field shot out in front of him and Mark protecting them from the killing curse. The curse hit the shield and made a little of it break just enough for a little bit of the killing curse to hit Harry in the forhead creating a lightning bolt shaped rest of the spell rebounded and hit Voldemort making his soul leave his body and his body turn into ash while his wand dissapeared in a blinding white light to a different place.

Dumbledore and the Order rushed into the Potter's living went up to James and shot him with the Augaumenti James woke up he looked around in earnest. "James were is Lily and the kids."Dumbledore asked. "She took them upstairs to their room their up there with..." James trailed off. He got up as fast as he could and ran up the stairs to the kids he got up to the kids roo Lily was immobilized on the floor.

"Finite." James shouted with his wand pointing at Lily. Lily got up and picked up picked up Harry and they both brought them over to Dumbledore to see who defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore looked them over and took Micheal from Lily. "May I introduce you to the Mark Potter the boy who lived." Dumbledore said. Lily looked up in horror that her son had defeated the most feared wizard ever. When the Order left Dumbledore started talking again.

"Lily,James I think it would be in the best intrest of everbody for Mark and Harry to be can go to your sister's Lily and Mark can stay with you. Mark needs to be trained and Harry would just get jealous of all the attention.I will take him to your sisters."Dumbledore said.

He took Harry from James and apparated to Privet Drive. He laid Harry down on number fours doorstep. He put a note next to Harry in his would not no for years to come that it was actually Harry who defeated Voldemort that night. He apparated away without a second glance towards Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal pov

It was a brisk fall morning on Privet Drive when the door of number 4 Dursley stepped out and laid down the milk bottles. When she saw Harry she screamed before anyone could stick there heads out the window to see were the sound came from she scooped up Harry and brought him inside. She laid him down on the counter and took the note out of the she was finished reading she had a new reason to hate the wizarding world. 'Who just abandons a child for another one' Petunia thought as she looked down at the sleeping child.

He looked so innocent with his long black hair sweeping over his face,his delicate eye lids shut,and his tiny thumb stuck in his mouth. "Petunia dear is everything alright I heard you screaming." Vernon said as he came into the kitchen. When he saw Petunia holding Harry he came up beside her and looked down at him. Before Vernon could say anything Petunia handed him the note. Vernon finished reading it and looked appalled."Who would do such a thing?" Vernon asked. Petunia looked at Vernon with pleading eyes.

It was no secret that Petunia wanted another kid after Dudley. "I think it would be fine to keep him but I don't want him going to this Hogwarts. He will go some where else if he has to. We can go shopping for him today since we were going to buy Dudley some toys any way." Vernon said. Petunia nodded her head in agreement Vernon had made a promise the night before not to spoil Dudley so they wouldn't spoil Harry either. She took Harry upstairs and laid him in the cot with Dudley while she sat in the rocking chair waiting for them to wake up.

When Dudley started crying she got up from the rocking chair and picked him up while rocking him in her arms. She started telling him about little Harry she knew he probably couldn't understand her much but she thought he would like to listen. "He looks so delicate and he will be your little brother by a few months. You'll get to protect him and make sure know one hurts him. He can play games with you and read story's together." Petunia told Dudley. Vernon crept up behind her and listened to what she was telling Dudley. When Vernon heard a smile crept on to his face.

Harry woke up at that second so Vernon went over and picked him up. 'Petunia is right' he thought as he rocked Harry to stop him crying 'he does look very delicate like glass.'When Harry and Dudley stopped crying they brought them down stairs and gave them breakfast. They then put them down to play together Harry and Dudley were like brothers instantly.

Time Skip

It had been 4 years since that day the boys were now both 5 years old. It was Harry's birthday that day and Dudley and him were trying to read a book. "I hate gween eggs and bam I hate dem cam I am."Dudley read struggling over the words. "I hate green eggs and ham. I hate them Sam I am." Harry read with ease. Petunka smiled at there brotherly attitude. Vernon came home from work that minute looking all excited. Harry saw this and walked up to Petunia with his hands raised waiting to be picked up.

"I got a promossion that means the whole family me,you,Dudley,and Harry will be moving to California for a few years and then possibly somewhere else." Vernon said. The Dursleys had started thinking of Harry as family when he first got there. "I think that a fresh start would be good for the kids for awhile." Petunia said.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal pov

Vernon nodded his head and said they would be moving at one in two days so she put the kids in thier playpen and started packing. Vernon went and finished packing the kids and his and Petunia's stuff in 2 hours. After that he and Petunia fed the kids and put them to next two days passed very fast. When it was time to go on the plane they took their seats in first class and the kids played with crayons.

Time SkiP  
Harry grew up to be a very carrying 11 year old. At age 11 he lived in Tennessee and was in all honors classes at Harrison Intermidieate School. He had been living in Tennessee with his family for 2 years. He was starting a Magical Public School called Weller's School for Witches and Wizards. The Dursleys had told him he was magical when he turned 10 years old. "Uncle Vernon can we go get my wand today."Harry asked.

Vernon looked up and Petunia and him got Dudley and Harry in to the car to get Harry's school supplies. They had found a wizarding alley for kids to buy their school supplies for Weller's,Jacobson's,Matthew's,and Magicto's. The alley was called Galliton Alley. Harry would be going to Weller's for 2 years then he would be getting home schooled. When they had gotten everything he needed but his wand they went to Alexter's wand shop.

When they went in Dudley,Vernon,and Petunia took a seat and Harry walked up to the check out desk. Alexter came out and when he saw Harry got his measuring tape out of a draw. Alexter measured Harry's arms,legs,and armipts to waist. "Try this one it is Beech wood,12 inches,with a core of Dragon Scales." Alexter said. Harry picked up the wand and waved it around a shelve of wands exploded.

Harry tried 42 wands before he finally got his wand. It was 11 inches made out of Ash wood with a core of dragons scale,krakens scales,and unicorns blood. They paid for Harry's wand and went home. Dudley and Harry packed his backpack together putting his books and potion ingredients together. Harry helped his Aunt Petunia make dinner for all of them and they started talking about if he was nervous or scared.

"I'm a bit nervous and scared. It's just I've only ever been to normal school with Dudley it will be all new." Harry said. Petunia nodded her head with an understanding look on her face and pulled Harry into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

normal pov

Harry hugged his Aunt back. "Come on, let's finish making dinner." Petunia said. Harry nodded and started setting out plates.

-Back in Britian in Potter Manor-

"James get Rose dressed. We need to go get Harry." Lily shouted up the stairs. James picked up Rose and brought her to the changing table. Rose was 2,Mark was 11 like Harry, and Matt (Matthew) was 6. Matt and Rose were Mark and Harry's younger siblings. James finished changing and dressing Rose, so he brought her to the living room downstairs. "Daddy when are you and Momma going to get Harry?" Matt , Matthew we have to get Mark ready and wait for Sirius to get here." James said. Matt nodded his head and was practically jumping in excitement. "Mark get down here." Lily called.

He came down the stairs dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. His hair was gelled into a neat set of spikes. "I'm ready. Let's go get Harry." Mark said with excitement laced into his voice. Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace in slacks, a dress shirt, and a tie. "Ready to go yet." Sirius asked. "Yes, Sirius can you get get Rose and strap her into her carseat." Lily asked as she took Matt's hand and led him to the car. Sirius picked up Rose and brought her to the Potter's Hybrid. "Why are we taking a muggle car?" Sirius asked as he and Mark got into the back back seat. We need to remian conspicious so we don't attract the muggles attention." James told him.

Lily was driving, James was in the passenger seat, Matt and Rose were in the back, and Siris and Mark were in the back back. When they got to Privet Drive James and Lily got out of the car while Sirius and the kids waited in the car. Lily knocked on the door and a brown haired, blue eyed teen age boy opened the door. "Yeah, Mate." the boy said in a curious tone. James spoke before Lily could open her mouth. "Do you know the Dursley's per chance?" James asked. "Dursleys. Yeah Mate moved to somewhere in America. Great Family there. Best two kids ever little Harry and little Dudley. More like a family than I have ever seen. Good people really mate."The boy said.

"How do you know them?"Lily asked. "Moved here a Month before they left. Babysat the boys meself." the boy said. "When did they move?" James asked. "6 yearsago. Bought the house a week after they left." he said. A noise came from behind him. "Coming Mum." the boy called. "Sorry, Mate got to go." the boy said. James nodded and made his back to the car with a dazed look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

normal pov

When James got back to the car he went to the back back of the car. James went up to Sirius and said two words "Harry's gone." "What do you mean he's gone, James."Sirius asked. "Harry and the Dursleys are gone. Me and you will apparate to Hogwarts and Lily and the kids will drive the car home and meet us at Hogwarts. I don't care how long it takes I will find him." James said. Sirius nodded his head and climbed out of the car with Mark. "There is no way I am going to drive home without you and Sirius." Mark said. James nodded and grabbed Mark's hand. Sirius and him apparating away to Hogwarts with Mark.

Lily shut the doors got in the drivers seat and drove 60 miles an hour. When they got home Lily got Matt and Rose out of the car and Flooed them to Dumledore's office. James and Sirius were already there looking aggravated. "James what are we going to do to find Harry?" Lily asked as she let go of Matt's hand and put Rose down. "Well, Sirius and I will be putting 2,000 galleons aside for me and him to find him in America. Till, further notice Sirius and I will be living in America." James said. Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "I'll stop at nothing to find him." Sirius said. Lily nodded her head.

"James don't you think that's a little extreme." Dumbledore said. James shook his head no. "James my boy I don't think it wise to find to young Harry." Dumbledore said. "Why shouldn't we find Harry." James said with anger evident on his face. "He may not want to come home. He also will most likely be reluctant to get to know you." Dumbledore said. "I guess your right Dumbledore." James said. "If you won't find him than I will." Sirius yelled. Sirius grabbed some floo powder and Flooed to Gringotts.

Sirius pov

After, I got to Gringott's I went up to Griphook. "I need 4,000 galleons transfered into American money. I need it in 1 hour and I need a muggle car." Sirius said in a rushed voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius Pov

"I will get it done Lord Black. Here is an add for muggle cars choose which car you want and I will have it in an hour. As for the American Money with 4,000 galleons exchanged it will equal up to 122,000,0 American Dollars. It will be put in this card it is called a Visa. If you want money taken out of your account go to an atm and type in your Vault number in which account you would like to take money out of." Griphook said. Sirius nodded and took the car ad's and started looking through them in Gringotts waiting room. After a few minutes of looking throught the car magazine he choose a 2008 911 turbo porsche.

"Griphook I would like a 911 Gold Turbo Porsche. I need to cover ground as fast as possible to find Harry." I said. Grip hook nodded his head in understanding. "It will be ready in 20 minutes. I wish you luck on the journey to find your godson." Griphook said. Sirius nodded and sat back down in the waiting room. After a few minutes Griphook came in and told him his car was sent to New Jersey airport and his plane would be leaving from the London airport in an hour.

"Thank you for the help Griphook. I will see you again in the future. May your enemies perish at your hands." Sirius said. Griphook nodded and bowed. Griphook handed Sirius his ticket and Visa Card. Sirius apparated back to his Manor and packed a suitcase full of muggle close and a backpack with shampoo,conditioner,soap,brush,toothbrush,toothpaste,and his keys,Visa Card,Jacket,wand,wand holster,and magical books on tracking spells and invisibility he finished packing he apparated to the airport.

When he got there he saw he had 30 minutes till his plane left. So he went to the gift shop and bought 10 notebooks, 5 packs of pencils and pens, and a pencil sharpner,and a small carry on bag to put his stuff in. He checked his watch and saw he had 10 minutes to get to his platform. Sirius got to his platform in 2 minutes and gave them his suitcase he got on the plane and sat in his seat, by the window. Sirius sat back and rested with his eye's closed. When he felt someone sit down beside him he opened his eyes. It was Remus.

"What are you doing here Remus?" Sirius asked. "You think I'm going to let you find Harry alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius Pov

"You think I am going to let you find Harry alone." Remus asked. "How did you find out?" Sirius asked. "James flooed me asking where you were. He went off about how you were going to find Harry and said about you going to Gringotts. So I went and saw Griphook he told me you were getting on a plane to New Jersey in 20 minutes. So I bought a ticket for New Jersey from the goblins and switched my pounds to american money. Rushed home ad packed. Here we are now on a plane to New Jersey." Remus said.

I nodded and laid back. "Mooney I got enough money to last us decades in America and I got a car and a license." I said. "Please put on your seat belts the plane is about to take off." The overhead anounncer. I looked around and saw that the plane had filled while we had been talking. Remus stood up and put his toiletries bag overhead. "While we are traveling Severus said he'd send me the Wolfsbane potion. Me and him kinda made up enough for him to do me this favor."Remus said as he sat back down and put his seatbelt on.

"You will take the Wolfsbane and I'll drive around and look for Harry." I asked. "Yes." Remus said. "Remus when did James and Lily change so much." I asked. "The night Voldemort attacked. After, that night they started doing whatever Dumbledore told them to do. Our James would be on this plane with us not at home." Remus said. I laid down and closed my eyes before I knew it I was asleep. I was dreaming about what would happen if Harry and Remus and I were to become a family again.

The next second I woke up the plane was landing. I put on my seat belt and sat back. When the plane landed I woke up Remus and we got our stuff. We were the first one's off the plane and I went over to my car and unlocked the trunk. I threw my and Remus's suitcases and backpack's into the trunk. We got in the car and found a hotel when we found the hotel Remus and I checked in and brought our stuff to our started checking Phone book and started checking magical boarding schools and public schools in New Jersey.

-—-Back in Tennesse-

normal pov

"Harry get up


	8. Chapter 8

normal pov

"Harry get up it's your first day of school at Weller's." Dudley said jumping on top of him. Harry pushed Dudley off of him and ran to his closet throwing on his red robes with gold trim. Harry grabbed his forever growing bag that never stopped having room and threw in his school books that he had been reading the night before and ran down the stairs and was practically jumping in excitement. Harry went into the kitchen and found his Aunt had made him pancakes for the first day of school.

Harry went up to his Aunt and hugged her in Thanks. Harry sat down and ate his breakfast quickly. When he was done he put his plate in the sink and waited for his family to finish breakfast. When they were done Harry grabbed his stuff and ran to the bus stop his family right behind him. When the bus came Harry hugged his Family good-bye and got on the bus. Harrry's Aunt gave him a pouch of gold galleons the night before for lunch money.

Harry's bus stop was the first stop so he and a few other's were the first one's to get to choose a seat on the bus. Harry sat down in a seat near the front and looked out the window. The bus had started moving and Harry was imagining all the spells he would be able to use when he learned them. Before he knew it the bus was at the last stop and they were almost to the school. "Can I sit with you?" A boy about Harry's age asked him.

"Sure."Harry said. "My name is Harry what's your name?" Harry asked. "Alex." The boy said. "My name is Alex Avery." Alex said holding out his hand. "Harry Potter Dursley." Harry said shaking his hand. "I'm only gonna be here for two years then I'm going to be homeschooled." Harry said. "Don't you live with Muggles." Alex asked. "Yes." Harry said. " Then how are you gonna be homeschooled?" Alex asked. "I'm going to have this communication glass thing and I 'm going to be able to learn even if I move." Harry said. "Cool." Alex said as they pulled up to the school.

Harry and Alex got off the bus and went over to the teacher calling new students over to her. They followed her with the rest of the new students. "You will be sorted by year. This school has 8 years and through those 8 years you will learn to levitate items,turn invisible,apparate,fight the dark arts,fly,and turn items into other the year you will make friends and there is ever a darkness ahead you willhave to fight the dining hall their are 8 tables yours is on the far left every year your here your table will be the next one on the right hand side." The


	9. Chapter 9

normal pov

the teacher said. Harry,Alex,and the other students went into the hall and sat at the table on the far headmistress went up to a podium and gave a speech. "Welcome, new students and returning new student should note there is no fighting in the halls and buses leave at 5:00 on the dot. Last classes get out at 4:25 classrooms aren't to far away from the bus pick up area. On Fridays is recess for 1st years. Anybody who wants to have AP classes come talk to the me and your other teachers." The headmistress said.

They started handing out schedules while everyone was heading to classes Harry and Alex stayed behind. The teachers all saw this and waited behind to. Alex and Harry walked up to the Headmistress and teachers and hesintally asked a question. "Alex and I would like to have AP classes M'am." Harry said. "Follow me." the Head mistress said. They followed her and she led them to her office. " will take this 30 question quiz. It will tell us if your ready for AP you are then you will take healing,spelll making,Alcamey,and wandless magic." the Headmistress said. Harry and Alex nodded but all that was going through both their minds was "I hope we pass."

The headmistress gave them the quiz and they started working. The questions ranged from what is the incantation to make something levitate to how to brew a Axidolte Potion (makes you run real fast.). "Go get lunch and I will have your quizzes graded after lunch so report back here after." The Headmistress said. Alex and Harry nodded and left for the Mess hall. When they got there they went and bought their lunch and sat down at the first year table. "What happened to you to where have you been? another first year asked. "I think Alex and I are going to have AP classes hopefully." Harry said. Harry and Alex finished thier lunch and made their way back to the Headmistress office.

When they got there the Headmistress had just finished grading their quizess. "You both passed withuout a single mistake. Good Job if you surpass our teaching curriculum you will be most likely offered a scholarship at a boarding school. Harry for your home schooling you will use this communication mirror to do your study's each of your teacher's will have one so basically say the class you have and the teachers name and it will call you into the class. Alex you will get one to keep in touch with Harry when he moves or when he can't see you By the way my name is Headmistress Susan."Headmistress Susan said with a smile upon her face.


	10. Chapter 10

normal pov

"Now, here are a few packets they contain information about the classes you can take as 2nd years and up. You can take telepathy,oculemcy,legilmency,animagus,and advanced dada and this home for your guadrians to sign and it will ensure that you can take all of these listed above and muggle classes. If your guadrians wish for you to take muggle classes as well as wizarding classes you will learn up to 8th year for muggles. Then go to a muggle school. Since we only have a few minutes till classes end here are your schedules and I want you to take a magical strength test." Headmistress Susan said.

She took a drop of their blood each and dropped Alex's in first. The color went from dark blue to dark green to yellow to bright sea blue. "Alex your powers are as powerful as Grindewald. That means you will be a very powerful wizard someday." Headmistress Susan said. She then dropped Harry's blood in and watched as the colors changed from dark blue to yellow to bright sea blue to pure white. "You are as powerful as the great Merlin since you two are so powerful you need to watch your tempers or you could do serious accidental magic." Headmistress Susan said.

Back in Britian

normal pov

"Mark get up it's time for you to go to Hogwarts." Lily called up the stairs. Mark got up slowly he had been up the night before playing quidditch with his father and friends. Mark went through a checklist and made sure he had everything before dragging his trunk down the stairs. Mark went into the kitchen and sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast. "Mark your father and I got you a present for a going away gift. Why don't you open it." Lily said handing him a medium blue box. Mark opened it and found a small black kitten in the box asleep.

"Thanks Mom,Dad." Mark said. After, everyone finished eating Mark gathered up his stuff and held onto the portkey his Dad was holding out in front of they got to the train station Mark and his family said their good-bye's and the train whistle got on the train and went to find an empty compartment. Mark found an empty compartment near the back and put his stuff in the compartment and decided took try and tale a nap. He laid back and closed his eye's with is head resting against the window.


	11. Chapter 11

normal pov

Mark was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. "You better change into your robes 'xpect we'll be arriving soon." It had been a girl with a badge that had a P on it. She had left after she told him. Mark got up and changed into his robes. He picked up the box with his kitten in it and opened it. The kitten was awake now and looking up at him with beautiful green eyes like his mother. His Dad had told him before he left for the train that the cat was a girl. "I think I'll name you Lily after my mother."Mark said. He took Lily out of the box as the train stopped and put her in his robes pocket.

He headed toward the boats his father had told him about. He got in one and was joined by Neville Longbottom,A bushy brown haired girl,and Semaus Finnigan. The boats started forward and when they got to land poor little Lily was shaking. A woman opened the door and led them to the Great Hall. "When I call your name come forward and put on the hat." The teacher said after the hat finished his song.(ie.. song from Harry Potter first year books). "Abbot, Hannah'' ''Hufflepuff'' Mark zoomed out and started looking at the tables.

He started paying attention when he heard his brother's name called. Everyone was looking at Mark with a look of confusion. They finally called Mark's name. The hat hadn't touched his head before it called out "Gryffindor"

===============================================Back at Weller's============================================

Harry and Alex nodded their heads and made their way towards the buses after she said they could they got to their bus which was bus 644 they got on it with the rest of the AP students who lived in that area. "Do you thnk we could take all the AP classes and graduate in two years from magical teachings." Harry asked. "Possibly since it's a short list." Alex said. They both smiled and looked at their watches. There was one minute till the buses would leave and only two students from their bus weren't there yet. Though they were just climbing on the bus as 5 O'clock and Alex talked till they got to Alex's stop and then he had to leave.

When Harry got home his Aunt helped him look at the AP classes list and agrre


End file.
